Raine Sage
Current Background Raine Sage was once the schoolteacher for the only schoolhouse in Iselia. However, when her student, Colette Brunel, was initiated as a Chosen of Mana for Sylvarant, her journey began. Raine was the medic and mother of the group, always being overly cautious or concerned about the health of others. As they journeyed together, Raine, and her brother Genis' past began to unfold. It turned out that not only were they from Tethe'alla, the flourishing world, they were also abandoned by their mother to Sylvarant, while she slipped away into her own insanity. Raine overcomes her issues with her mother, and shows that she does not have any ill intent towards humans-only those who wish to sacrifice the thing most precious, life. She used to have a fear of rejection for being a half-elf, and as such, used to hide herself and her brother as an elf, but after the worlds were saved and reunited, Raine has since then abandoned that part of herself. While she still fears rejection, she'll no longer hide behind an elven veil. In the roleplay, Raine has been to almost every location in the northern half of Iriphos, and has interacted with a lot of the characters in the roleplay through messages and other forms. She also has undergone several personal transformations when she entered the Shadow Realm. First Arc First Arrival Raine started out in the mountain pass near the Castle of the Supreme King, where she met Judai Yuki, Lyre, Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and Daz Bonez. While she's taken a motherly liking to Judai and Lyre, she's taken an opposing set of feelings to Marik and Bakura, who remind her too much of the leader of Cruxis. Her feelings towards Daz seem to be the same feelings she has for adults she's yet to know personally, which is that she's tenative to trust him. She even attacks Marik and Bakura when she felt they were too close to threatening the safety of the party she was travelling with. Raine travelled to Inaba, where she was led to the local hospital for Judai's health by Yukiko Amagi, an innkeeper who eventually asks to join their party. At the hospital, while talking with Judai and Lyre, Raine finds Kirby eating all of the food in her wing pack. Seeing him as a harmless glutton, she scolds him and tells him he shouldn't eat others food (although she later discovers he's eaten all of the food in the hosptial). It is in that hospital that Raine's first enemy, Marik, steps into high gear. He and Daz lead an attack, where Daz was attempting to kidnap Judai, whereas Marik was entirely obssessed with sending Raine to the Shadow Realm. A fight broke out, as Raine was saved by the entry of KOS-MOS, Haseo, Wasp, Chazz, and Wisemon in the city of Inaba. Eventually, Marik tires out and is sealed in Wisemon's book world. Raine is left to hold onto this book for a brief while. In the midst of the hospital fight, Lyre had tried to find safety with Judai. Raine followed after to find that Daz had caught up to Judai. Fortunately, between Lyre, Chazz, and Princess Tutu, they'd managed to keep Daz at bay. Somehow, Marik broke free of Wisemon's control at this time, and in a turn of a events, a fight ensued, including the summon of the Winged Dragon of Ra. During the fight, Yuri Lowell made an appearance into the world, and in Raine's eyes, was the first person she'd seen on Iriphos with "similar clothes" to her own. She later found out that he was from a world similar to her own. Raine served in that battle as a medic, taking the children away from the fight to rest in the Avenger's Jet while the others did battle. After that battle occurred, they took off for the Avenger's Mansion, where they tried to get Judai to rest. However, as Raine spoke with him, it was clear his inner demons needed conquered, so she took him off to the backyard to try and conquer his fear. It was while they were chatting Kratos caught up to her, and after some minor discussion, he followed her and Judai outside while they practiced. During their practice, Haou was unleashed, and he ran off into the woods. Being the person she was, she followed after him, in hopes of finding him before something bad happened to him. In the course of the night, Raine Sage died and was sent to the Shadow Realm by Haou. After Death In the Shadow Realm, she met up with Kalistu, and Earthbound God, who offered her a chance to return to the world to journey and protect those she cared about. After hesitantly agreeing to the terms, was returned to the world as a Dark Signer in the city of Inaba, where she'd been the night before. Raine's attitude was severely twisted, to the point that even her former healing powers had been disabled. While she stilled shared many motherly qualities she once held, she now also housed a strong desire to take souls on behalf of Kalistu, primarily Judai's. She met up with Carly Nagisa, Yubel-Johan, Crocodile, and Daz Bonez in Inaba, and led them straight to where Judai had been the night before in the Avengers' Mansion. After Haseo pushed her buttons one too many times and asked far too many questions, a fight ensued, which resulted in Raine being taken over by Kalistu. The battle ended when Yukiko died, and Lyre was left alone and terrified by Raine managing to re-takeover her body. However, she and Carly had managed to destroy the Avengers' Mansion in the course of the battle. After their retreat, Raine and Carly meet up with two new Dark Signers, Yukiko and Judai. Judai at the time is frightened of Yubel-Johan finding out its him, so makes an effort to keep himself hidden from everyone in the party but Yukiko. After the pirates and Yubel-Johan are gone, however, and the group is traveling to the Western Ruins, he reveals himself to a very startled and confused Raine. She then promises to protect the Dark Signer Judai. When they arrive at the ruins, their group is expanded again, to include Colonel Roy Mustang, Ryoma, Yoko, a Hypno, and Lan and Megaman. Lan and Yoko earn places in the Dark Signer's motherly heart, while once more the others gain a tentative trust. When they discover the location of the people they're searching for-as well as Raine's brother-were in Neo Domino City, the group starts to head that way, but not before Hypno reveals some stunning information. There is a being called the Black Winged Devil that roamed the land, and the name of the world had been called Iriphos, thanks to the humans who now lived the ruins in terror of this being. A quick trip to the northern outskirts of Neo Domino with the first group, consisting of all non-Dark Signers minus Lan occurred, and a message arrived. Lan crossfused with Megaman, forcing the other members of the party to give chase after him. Yukiko and Carly stayed behind to gather up the souls they'd originally came for, while Raine and Judai went after Lan. Having arrived at the source of the trouble, Raine and Judai found Lan and the others, Shantotto and Dante, had dealt with Brucis and saved the life of her former ally, Altessa. When Altessa asks for help, Raine flips out, remembering for the first time since she turned into a Dark Signer than she could heal others. This results in her fighting back with Kalistu, until he represses her completely. Kalistu then fights with Lan and Dante, and in a twist of fate, a parry from Dante caused Kalistu to kill both Raine and Lan in the same blow. Return to Living Raine re-enters the Shadow Realm, aware of her own shortcomings now, as she finds Haou who had been abandoned in the Shadow Realm when Irpa possessed his lighter half. Haou seems startled that Raine doesn't wish to attack him, and her explanations are that taking away life was a sinful act, and she did not wish to do it unless she had no other choice. Besides, he was still Judai, and Judai, as far as she'd seen, was not a bad person. Her motherly side kicked in and they were confronted by a shadow of Raine's Dark Signer self. who tried to beg Raine to join back up with Kalistu. Raine's refusal starts and fight, which ends in her learning Sacred Shine. After the fight, Raine and Haou tell the shadow off one more time, and it's clear that neither will return to aid Kalistu. The shadow fades, and the pair meet up with Freakazoid, who calls Raine a bat. Her hitting him results in him running away, and Raine's adamant refusal in dealing with him a second time. Haou and Raine, collectively, come to an agreement to try and escape the Shadow Realm. Haou would lend Raine his powers, if she would let him use her as a vessel as they hunted for Dark Signer Judai. The tentative agreement is accepted, and the pair use the Millenium Rod Raine had been handed by Haseo to escape the Shadow Realm. They arrive in Neo Domino City, in a park, where Raine meets up with Lyre and the Hypno she met as a Dark Signer. After Raine explains her situation to Lyre, the pair head out to find somewhere to sleep for the night. They run into Martha, who gives them a place to stay the night, and Nanoha and Fate, who are looking for a place to sleep. When they arrive at Martha's, Raine and Martha have a discussion about the Dark Signers and Cruxis Angels. They are interruped when Ryoma arrives searching for what he thinks is a ghost. His departure is followed by the falling of the Tower of Salvation. Raine panics and asks if Martha can contact Jack to check on Genis. After they are hung up on (since Jack is trying to dodge a falling tower), the pair hear a crash in the living room, where they find Akihiko has fallen through the roof. Raine heals him, and the group is returning to the kitchen to find that Lyre has called Yukiko and is talking to her. Additionally, Kirby has reappeared and with a new friend, Meta-Knight. Staying at Martha's for the night, Raine obtains additional allies in Akihiko Sanada and Kratos Aurion, but Kratos was not traveling with her at the time. Second Arc First Day Raine's first encounter in the second arc, she is found captured alongside Kratos Aurion thanks to Dark Signer Judai and some Heartless who found companionship in the corrupted teen. After some swift words and light humor, the pair, using the preface that Raine and Kratos were being married, got Judai and his heartless to take them to Hulle Granz Cathedral. Once there, Raine and Kratos fight a handicap match against Judai, winning by luck and Judai's fight against his Dark Signer side alone. Without either of these Kratos' lack of playing experience and Raine's deck type made this a fairly impossible task for the pair. Haou leaves Raine, returning to Judai to help him fight his way out of the Shadow Realm as he had done for Raine. After their victory, Raine and Kratos leave the cathedral with Haseo in tow to save their friends from the Black Knight, discovering for the first time that she had developed a strong bond with her newfound deck, obtaining the Duel Spirit Companion, Freya. At the end of the first day, they return to Martha's house, where Raine has spent the duration of the arc, concerned about those she sought out in the world while handling mayhem there. Second Day On the second day, Raine and Kratos have a fight after Raine's concerns with Genis' welfare and her altering personality cause the pair's personalities to clash. Since then, Raine has not spoken much to the man, and has focused her efforts on their new friend Cynder, their new horde of magic users including Judai and Victorique, and her concerns for Genis as it takes longer and longer for the boy to arrive. Victorique casts Meteo, which leads to the people outside and Naoto Shirogane and Emil Castagnier to come to the aid of Martha's house and stop the falling meteors. They go inside, and after a mishap, Emil falls into the television. Raine requests to stay behind for the rescue team, stating that she would be the medic at Martha's and keep an eye out for Jack Atlas and Genis to arrive. She spent that time talking to the magic users and Alice Liddle, explaining her world's magic to them. When the others returned, with Yosuke Hanamura, Tyranno Kenzan, Chie Satonaka, Kain, and a disguised Yusei Fudo, Raine was the on-call medic. She questioned Yusei's story until he finally revealed himself, and after finding he had amnesia, Raine was a little more sympathetic to his circumstance. An outburst from the empty-handed Jack Atlas also annoyed the Professor, which was further outdone by the arrival of Yuan. She spent the rest of the day questioning and demanding answers to her brother's whereabouts and Yuan's involvement in Yusei's care. Third Day On the third day, Raine was again concerned about her younger sibling, but once again, her poor luck to date prevailed as more people arrived at Martha's home and caused more ruckus. The start of the day Raine is walking around as she spots Marik Ishtar, who has come to demand information about the holder of the Millennium Rod. Judai, Kirby, and Lyre witness this event as Judai and Raine duel Marik in a two-on-one duel. Raine's terms for victory was information about the rod itself, which Marik only shared that "It is an artefact from Ancient Egypt...It's over 5000 years old". This information was greatly appreciated by Raine, but in her excitement she forgot to make a better deal with the crazed teen. While this was happening, she missed Kain's attempted to kidnap Yusei Fudo, and made a race back, running into Yui Konagi along the way. The group returns to Martha's house and returns inside before Sector Security arrives. Kefka makes a surprise appearance as he angers Engi, the spirit within Yui who tries to pull him into a dream world. Yosuke and Jack turn into girls, and mass chaos begins ensuing. Raine, incapable of responding to all the madness, simply faints. She awakens in another room and is tasked with figuring out why certain members of the group are suddenly struck with a fainting spell. She notes similar mana signatures as she spots Dr. Franken Stein attempting to walk off with Yui. Being the defensive nurturer she is, she demanded he return the girl at once, looking ready for a fight. After a few moments, Stein released Yui, and Raine was left to ponder with Yusei about the strange happenings. Earthworm Jim makes a surprise entrance by crashing through Martha's ceiling. During this time, Saiga walks by as well as a few members of Team Flirt, most notably Johan Andersen and Zelos Wilder. Teddie and Judith also walk by, but only after the cursed closet does its magic. Raine spends the end of the day being a medic, and meeting the members of Team Flirt that came with Zelos to Martha's house. Walpurgis Night She starts at midnight on a rooftop as she spots Walpurgis Night starting its rampage on the city. She tells Hooded Man and Remilia to start gathering the others, and speaks to both Tear Grants and Dr. Stein on her way in to inform Martha of the situation. Martha starts and evacuation and Raine goes up to check on Fate, Nanoha, and Madoka. Madoka is in a panic, and tells her the name of the creature that has started its assault, and how it was made. Raine takes this information to the others, and starts for the city. Once there, she sees Team Second Chance, and recognizing three of its members, goes to aid them. However, as Momentum is destroyed, Raine's goal quickly changes to a more defensive one, as she protects the team from the series of assaults that would have killed them at the cost of her own life. Raine returns to the Shadow Realm once more. Personality Raine's personality is very motherly due to her upbringing. She was forced at a young age to raise her only sibling, Genis, from infancy. She often looks well upon children and more tentatively at adults. She's deathly afraid of water due to a childhood incident, and is greatly obssessed with ruins and technology. Raine is prone to going into "Ruin Mode" whenever she sees something rare or ancient. However, when the situation calls for her attention, she does not let this mode overtake her. Raine is a terrible chef, and so far, only a starving Judai has been capable of surviving her cooking. As a Dark Signer, a lot of these personality traits still hold true, aside from Raine gaining a nasty habit of lashing out as soon as someone pushes her buttons one too many times. However, Raine's memories of the past have been supressed so that she doesn't realize to the extent that Kalistu, her Earthbound God, has taken over her soul. Once Haou possesses Raine, she gains all of his personality traits, since it is Haou who is in control. Afterwards, Raine has had minor after-effects of the possession and her days as a Dark Signer, having occassional outbursts that she later regrets, most involving a semi-volatile temper. Abilities ' Mana Detection and Use:' Raine is capable of seeing mana in the air due to her race being a half-elf. She is very capable of telling the difference between races, and to some extent, locating people remotely in an area. Her senses are not perfect, so there are times it has failed. Additionally, she's shown that she's adept enough that she can read words in mana, if one can speak in that manner. This ability also allows for her to be a spellcaster. Flight: Raine carries a Wing Pack, a backpack with a great amount of holding space, and within it, a rheaird, cooking items, and a few healing supplies. Normally, Raine's mode of transportation is the rheaird, a flying machine that resemebles a jet ski. It's current color scheme is orange and white. Dark Signer: These abilities are only available to Raine while she's a Dark Signer. She received a Bad Reaction/Darklord Deck, and gained both a new outfit and tattoos and markings to show that she was a Dark Signer. Due to her pact with Kalistu, she is prone to being possessed by the Earthbound. Kalistu often supresses many of her past memories involving her friends and how she aided them, specifically anything about her being a healer, since in this form, Raine is incapable of healing anyone. Duel Disk and Deck: Haou and Raine sat down and made her a deck to work with so that his powers could be of use to her. It is an Agent deck with Ancient Sacred Wyvern as its key card. Haou Raine: Her eyes go gold and she loses control of her body. Haou in this state has access to her spells and abilities, and can also use his own. This form is only available while Haou resides in Raine's body. Dark Mana User: The longer Haou and Raine travel together, the more she is capable of channelling dark mana without his assistance. Due to his presence and that of Kalistu, she has also mastered the ability to be a psychic duelist. Duel Spirit Companion: Freya, her companion, appears from time to time thanks to Raine's study of Duel Monsters, and a potential overexposure to Haou while the pair were working together. Freya is an animated spirit known often to speak Raine's mind, while maintaining the same level of curiosity about the world as Raine seems to keep quiet about. Millenium Rod: After months of keeping the rod in her posession, Raine has learned a little about its use, albeit she is limited very much by her lack of knowledge about the device. She has yet to use it in the roleplay, and has spent much more time studying it. Koumori: The staff itself will develop over time as Raine uses it. It will currently only enable use of the spell Round Shield. It can activate this skill to protect Raine from an assault she is not aware of. It has its own energy (30). This energy regenerates when the staff is not in use and Raine is not in a combat situation. It takes the form of Raine's old staff. Barrier Jacket: A jacket that breaks away back to their normal clothes and takes battle damage. As new as it is, it does not provide much additional defense to Raine at all. It must be active, however, in order for her to use the powers of the staff. It takes the form of Raine's current apparel. Combat Raine's combat changed after her death. Before it, however, she was primarily a healer with light spells. She would focus heavily on maintaining the health of the party, since she's not adept at close-range combat. This, however, does not mean she cannot beat down monsters with the staff she wields. Against something with more skill than her, however, she's bound to lose. In her Dark Signer form, all healing spells now hurt others, and protective spells vanish from her spell list. Specifically, she loses the spells Barrier, Recover, Sharpness, Dispel, Field Barrier, and Ressurrection. The spells remaining, First Aid, Nurse, and Healing Circle all become damage-dealing spells rather than damage-recovery ones. The remaining spells are unchanged by her transformation. When returned to her normal form, she obtained a spell-casting increase and some new spells thanks to her new affinities. She will focus on her healing, and when cornered, try not to summon Duel Spirits unless needed. Here is her spell list: First Aid (8 TP): Raine cures minor injuries with sparkling lights. It casts in a split second. Barrier (8 TP): This improves a single person's defense for a few seconds. It casts in a split second. Recover (12 TP): Raine cures physical ailments in one person. It casts in a split second. Sharpness (12 TP): This improves attack strength in one person for a few seconds. It casts in a split second. Dispel (16 TP): Raine cures magical ailments in one person. It casts in five seconds. Photon (16 TP): Raine creates a circle of light that surrounds an opponent with Angelic inscriptions, then pierces them rapidly while they are trapped. Only affects one person. Causes mild to moderate damage, takes a split-second to cast. Nurse (28 TP): Raine cures moderate injuries among the group with magical nurse illusions. It is a five second cast. Field Barrier (48 TP): Covers the group in a shield, and gives them a minor defense boost for a few seconds. If it takes too long for danger to pass, the shield will break and Raine will be stunned temporarily. It casts in a split second. Healing Circle (56 TP): This technique creates a 25 meters diameter circle in which sparkling lights heal any ally within. Cures moderate injuries, and takes ten seconds to cast. Ray (35 TP): Raine creates a ball of light above the field and drops damaging rays on opponents. Not good for a singular opponent. It's a five second cast, and causes mild to moderate damage. Ressurrection (48 TP): Raine can revive someone from the dead with a pillar of light. Works only up to 15 minutes after someone has died, and while it does revive them, they are physically weakened until they are either further healed or rested. It takes one minute to cast. Sacred Shine (100 TP): Cause a swirling set of light rays to appear and strike opponents. Each ray hits for moderate to severe damage. Raine is required to be in overlimit to use this spell. Takes ten seconds to cast. Force Field (65 TP): This technique covers Raine in a shield, defending her from all attacks for a few seconds. If held too long, can break and stun Raine. It is a split second cast. Dark Whirlwinds ( 8 TP): A series of black whirlwinds charge after an opponent. Even if they do not damage they have the potential for knockback due to their ferocity. Causes mild to moderate damage, and casts in a split second. Summon: Duel Disk (8 TP): Summons her duel disk to her arm. It casts in a split second. Round Shield (10): A directional shield that protects strongly against attacks. It forms a large spell circle to indicate where it shields from. It does not protect against all directions, and if an attack is very strong (or a known shield breaker), it will only lessen the damage Raine takes. This is only used if Koumori is around. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Female Category:Game Category:IceEnchantress09